


i wish you would

by brahe



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Coda, Drabble, Episode: s01e03 The Lubbock Lights, Episode: s01e03 coda, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Lubbock Lights, also pre-slash but, post-episode, they're dating they just don't know it yet, this is mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: "Come on, doc. I know you by now. There's no way you're gonna stop asking questions, and it'd be dumb of meandthe Air Force to assume that you will."





	i wish you would

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, but i wanted more from the end of episode 3 so i wrote this little exchange that takes place right after the "you're the dumbest smart person I ever met" scene
> 
> i didn't really write this to post it but there's such little content in the fandom rn so have this tiny fic
> 
> alternate title: i think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship
> 
> (actual title from the billy boy arnold song in the show soundtrack)

They get in the car, and Allen's still not really sure what to say, because Michael still seems so  _ tense _ , so he doesn't say anything, just watches out the window as they start driving. 

"You just had to question it, didn't you?" Michael mutters eventually, and it's kind of more to himself, but he still sounds like he's straddling the line between angry and upset.

"Excuse me?" Allen says, and maybe it comes off more affronted than he meant it to, but he doesn't correct it.

Michael turns to look at him. "You, in there,  _ questioning generals _ . Are you  _ crazy _ ?"

"What was I supposed to do? It's a bullshit answer, and don't lie to me and say you disagree."

"It doesn't matter!" Michael shouts, and Allen jerks back, surprised. He watches Michael take a deep breath, curling and uncurling his hands on the steering wheel. "It doesn't matter what I think, or what you think, what we  _ think _ . That's not our  _ job _ , remember?"

Allen crosses his arms, and he doesn't bother trying to hide the glare on his face. "I thought my job here was to question things. To find the truth."

Michael runs a hand over his face. He looks tired, Allen thinks, all of that angry tension drained straight out of him with his outburst. 

"Your job,  _ our _ job, is to give the public the answers the Air Force wants us to give them."

Silence falls over the cabin with that, and Allen watches the headlights come at them from the other lane for a while, thinking about that, and how Michael's right – this isn't a mission for the truth, it's crowd control, and whether or not these people they've talked to are seeing what Allen's starting to suspect they're seeing doesn't really matter. Not on the large scale. The masses get the answers the government needs them to have, and the witnesses, and him, and Michael are left wondering forever after. Allen hates it, hates that it's true, hates that it makes  _ sense _ – there's no way the planet is ready for concrete, irrefutable knowledge of extraterrestrial life. 

Michael sighs, and Allen says, "I get it. You're right. It was dumb."

"Yeah, it was dumb," Michael agrees. "But – you're right, too. About the plane. There's no way.  _ No way _ . I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Allen blinks at him. "There's no need to apologize. I nearly jeopardized the operation and your job. I'll be more careful. Mindful."

"No you won't," Michael says, but when Allen looks at him, offended, he's got a grin on his face. He turns to look at Allen, and shrugs. "Come on, doc. I know you by now. There's no way you're gonna stop asking questions, and it'd be _ dumb _ of me  _ and _ the Air Force to assume that you will." 

"I –" Allen starts, then shakes his head. "Well, thank you, I think," he says. "I  _ will _ try to keep my questions to a minimum when we're with the generals, though. I've come to rather like this job."

When Michael looks at him Allen gives him a smile, and he's glad to get one in return. "Me, too, doc. Me, too." 

There's a beat of quiet, and Allen's relieved that all the tension is gone. There's still a smile on his face as he says, "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop  _ asking _ questions. I'll just save them for you, when we get back in the car."

That startles a laugh out of Michael, and Allen can't help but think it's such a wonderful sound. It lingers in his tone, coating his words when he says, "Oh, great, I can't wait."


End file.
